Interstellar Commerce Union
Otherwise classified as the “economical division,” the political career choice bestows its members an assortment of job options regarding the allocation, evaluation, management, organization and orientation of the republic. Most members enlisted within this field are considered to be natural leaders of sorts, or mathematically inclined in some form, so only the best are chosen for this branch. However, that does not mean the individuals under this title are considered superior to other branches. Managers and union benefactors are members of the union who manage, maintain and monitor the production of goods and services within their designated district(s). These individuals are normally chosen by the city / district administration teams and are no more respected than a moderately-ranked loyalist and generally should be treated as such. They are of no major authority or civil excellence. Managers usually don’t last within their field of work, so it’s not uncommon for one to fail and be swiftly replaced with another, more capable individual. Ultimately, these members are usually thought to be the coordinators / directors / mentors of the republic (aside from the Nexus Administration). On a further note, these “leaders” could also be titled “State Lords” due to their agenda and duty. These State Lords coexist with Nexus Administrators (whom which control and oversee the regional territories throughout the republic on all levels), but mostly reside over planetary districts. Both on a galactic and local level, planetary districts are possibly the most important aspect of contributing to the public through means of extraction, production and distribution services. Although the members of this organization have limited national benefits and social commodities, these barriers serve to keep the people of the union productive, efficient and ultimately successful within their field of work. Likewise, the usage of propaganda can typically be used for attracting unemployed individuals of interest to a position of working-class. This effective technique can be seen throughout many chaotic locations amongst the various regions of the republic as a means of promoting good morals and loyalty. In addition to product promotion and good moral influences, the political division contains an organization called the Interstellar Commerce Union (ICU), which is a subdivision of the economical branch (that constructively operates alongside the industrial union) which resides under the tertiary coetus within the five fundamental orders of economy. It is formed of some various collections of Acropolisian merchants whom which are responsible for the exchange of resources by order of the Acropolisian Resource and Development Administration (ARDA). Ultimately, they wish only to develop, manufacture and distribute goods and services throughout the universe as they see fit. The ICU’s predominant form of payment would be none other than the republic’s national currency: the Acropolisian Yanari ⍙. This value measurement is not physical, however. The transactions are typically computed digitally or electronically through some officially certified device accompanied by virtually every Acropolisian citizen. This device serves only as a temporary, personal bank account linked directly to said citizens identification information. Likewise, it is capable of converting foreign or altered currencies into the “Yanarian-Medium” as it’s referred to. Finally, as apart of the devices signature features, it is capable of distinguishing an unidentified physical object, upload it to the Nexus Database for Scientific Investigation (NDSI) and then apply an estimated value based on the current statistics of the galactic market—even adding it to the list of items for purchase if requested.